


either way we lose, just like lovers do

by sunset_oasis



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Ernest POV, M/M, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: A part of him wondered whether he sometimes missed Fernald more than a friend. He never said that out loud, nor did he wanted to delve deeper into it. Long distance relationship hardly ever worked. Besides, relationships in this goddamn organization rarely ever worked either. Even when the two people were on the same side. His brother and Kit Snicket were in love, yes, but he suspected that they had their own problems.Fernald looked at him, eyes thoughtful. Almost perceptive.





	either way we lose, just like lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE
> 
> songfic. The italics at the beginning and at the end are lyrics from the song [Like Lovers Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5rtxcogEsU) by Hey Violet

_I see you watching me, eyes on your target, m_ _ix drinks and smoke rings, it's already started_  
_It won't be too long before me and you, a_ _re doing what lovers do_

* * *

It never failed to amuse him that even though they were all part of a fractured, broken, increasingly morally grey organization that had fallen apart, divided by the schism, he was still doing a seemingly normal job of running a hotel. Running a hotel, and handling all the mundane, everyday stuff that came with it. Greeting guests of all sort, making sure the schedules of rooms didn't conflict, balancing the checkbook, etc.

Hell, even things like helping his side of the schism pass on secret codes, gathering intelligence from the other side, trying to mislead the other side – all seem horribly boring in some way.

Sometimes he felt trapped inside this hotel. But apparently, no matter which side of the schism you were on, everyone had to play their part. Some people were destined to be out there searching for the sugar bowl, or chasing after some important file or fortune, but some people needed to stay at one place, providing a place to stay or hide for all the volunteers and villains, passing on information piece after piece. Such as him.

The hotel manager poured out some coffee for the man in front of him, who took it with oddly stiff hands. "Sugar?" He asked.

"Does it come with a bowl?" the other man replied.

Ernest wondered if he should let Fernald knew that he'd already seen through his disguises. Even if the fake hands were pretty nicely done, Ernest still recognized him immediately. He'd always been able to. However, it wasn't something that Frank and Dewey could do – they didn't know Fernald as well as Ernest – and by pointing this out, Fernald would immediately knew it was him.

"Unfortunately no," Ernest said, taking out a small packet of sugar.

"Pity," Fernald remarked, before saying drily. "Let's cut the pretense. I know it's you, and you know it's me, Ernest."

Fernald had somehow figured out how to distinguish between Ernest from Dewey and Frank the last time the troupe had been in town. Ernest had been hoping that perhaps he'd lost that ability now, but apparently this wasn't the case. While Ernest partially resented being one of the triplets, rarely being recognized for who he was but always a part of a whole, another part of him also enjoyed the ambiguity, the mysteriousness. The fact that Fernald could easily realize it was him made Ernest felt like he'd lost some sort of competition.

"Fine," Ernest conceded. "How long are you guys going to be in the city?"

"Probably not long," Fernald shrugged. "Depends on how much planning we're doing before actually burning down the mansion. The Boss likes thing dramatic, you know."

Speaking of Olaf, Ernest remembered the rumors of Dewey dating Olaf's ex-girlfriend. But he pushed that thought aside and focused on the short length of stay. He wished they would stay longer, or that he could go with them. And he would definitely miss Fernald.

The two of them had bonded a few years ago, over the fact that they both understood what it felt to have family on the other side of the schism. They quickly became close friends, and Ernest found himself missing Fernald more and more every time Olaf's troupe left the city.

A part of him wondered whether he sometimes missed Fernald more than a friend.

He never said that out loud, nor did he wanted to delve deeper into it. Long distance relationship hardly ever worked.

Besides, relationships in this goddamn organization rarely ever worked either. Even when the two people were on the same side. His brother and Kit Snicket were in love, yes, but he suspected that they had their own problems.

Fernald looked at him, eyes thoughtful. Almost perceptive.

Ernest supposed that one would have to be perceptive to tell the Denouement triplets apart.

Their gazes met, and Ernest unconsciously ran his tongue across his lower lip, before belatedly realizing what he was doing. No, he couldn't chance to let himself ruin their friendship like this, even when he wanted more. "I need to get on with room inspecting," Ernest said hurriedly.

Fernald's eyes glinted, and Ernest found himself unable to tear his gaze away. "Perhaps," the hook handed man said slowly. Deliberately. "I should come and help you with it."

* * *

 _Oh, love is just another four letter word, but that never stopped nobody_  
_Oh, either way we lose, just like lovers, just like lovers do_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
